La meilleure botlane
by DrFeelNood
Summary: DFG héberge Nono pour un weekend. Fic DFGxNono sans prétention. Attention LEMON!


La meilleure botlane 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Petite fic sans aucune prétention mettant en scène DFG et Nono.  
L'histoire se base sur une anecdote de Nono en stream avec DFG pendant lequel il a raconté avoir fait des concours de mesures de pénis avec ses potes, encore appelés "Jeux Olymbites". DFG en fut pour le moins choqué et mort de rire.  
RATED M pour une bonne raison, ceux qui sont gênés par les actes sexuels entre deux hommes (ou des mentions de masturbation féminine), faites demi-tour !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

La sonnette retentit.

DFG, en pleine partie de League of Legends, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son PC.

"23h30… ça, ça c'est Nono je vous le dis ! J'ai du flair pour ça", annonça-t-il avec un sourire aux 2000 et quelques viewers de son stream.

Comme il l'avait mentionné au début de la soirée, il allait héberger Nono pour le week-end, c'est pourquoi le stream de la soirée serait plus court que prévu en raison de sa venue.

"Je vous laisse 2 petites minutes le temps d'aller lui ouvrir." Il enleva son casque audio et se dépêcha d'aller chercher Nono afin que son absence dans le jeu pénalise son équipe le moins possible. Quelques instants plus tard, les viewers pouvaient entendre des paroles échangées en riant tandis que les deux amis revenaient devant l'écran.

"Et voilà le meilleur ! dit DFG en se rasseyant et en recommençant à jouer.

— Bonsoir le public de DFG ! " lança Nono, les joues rosies par l'air froid du dehors, en s'installant sur un siège voisin.

Une avalanche de PogChamp et de Kreygasm tomba dans le chat twitch suite à l'apparition du nouveau venu. C'était la première fois que Nono venait en personne sur le stream personnel de DFG, et il fut accueilli chaleureusement par le public.

"Alors on me fait des infidélités ? demanda Nono d'un ton taquin, faisant référence au fait que DFG jouait sans lui.

— Ouais et crois-moi je le paie cher, mon ADC est _nul_ et toutes les lanes sont en train de perdre, soupira DFG en riant. C'était même pas la peine que je me précipite pour t'ouvrir, j'attends juste que les 20 minutes passent pour en finir avec cette partie."

En effet, après quelques minutes, le vote de reddition fut lancé et accepté par l'équipe de DFG, à son grand soulagement.

"Bon les amis, sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et je vous souhaite un bon weekend à tous, merci d'avoir suivi le live. On se revoit bientôt ! " dit DFG avant de couper son stream.

Nono eut un rire compatissant. Lui aussi connaissait bien les parties injustes impossibles à gagner.

"Allez, cette soirée va te requinquer ! dit-il à DFG.

— Ouais ça va me faire du bien, cette semaine a été longue. J'ai préparé pizzas, bières et des films à la con. La Cité de la peur pour commencer, ça te va ?

— Parfait, pas besoin de trop réfléchir comme ça. " remarqua Nono.

La soirée se déroula dans la détente et la bonne humeur, la TV servant de fond sonore aux discussions de plus en plus alcoolisées des deux amis. Ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs amusants de la Stream Team, et parlèrent de leurs conquêtes récentes, puis de la rupture de DFG avec sa copine il y a plus de deux mois.

Lors d'une pause dans la discussion, pendant laquelle ils regardèrent distraitement la TV, l'esprit bien engourdi par l'alcool, DFG fut soudainement pris d'un fou rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Nono, amusé.

— Je repensais à la fois où tu m'as dit que tu avais l'habitude de mesurer ta bite avec tes potes pour comparer. " répondit DFG, la voix entrecoupée de rires.

Nono rejoignit DFG dans son hilarité à cause de son rire communicatif, et finit par dire :

"Mec t'es encore choqué de ça ?

— Je m'en suis jamais vraiment remis, je croyais que c'était un mythe moi !

— T'as vraiment pas eu de jeunesse, c'est la base ça ! … Cela dit, ajouta Nono après une pause, c'est pas trop tard pour te rattraper, tu sais. "

DFG prit cette pique sur le ton de la rigolade.

"Ouais allons-y, sortons nos queues, pas de souci ! dit-il pour entrer dans le jeu de Nono.

— Il va falloir mettre un porno pour nous aider, dit Nono d'un air pensif. Pour m'aider moi en tout cas, j'ai la flemme d'utiliser mon imagination après avoir bu autant. " Il lâcha un petit rot pour souligner son propos.

"Attends mais t'étais sérieux ? demanda DFG qui était toujours mort de rire.

— Je suppose que t'as pas de règle mais on peut faire sans… je peux utiliser ton PC portable ? " Nono n'attendit pas la réponse de DFG; il s'empara de l'ordinateur qui était connecté à la TV afin de diffuser les films, et commença à chercher une vidéo digne de les stimuler.

DFG avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration tant il riait, et essaya mollement de l'empêcher de mettre du porno.

" T'inquiète mec, je mets en incognito, assura Nono comme si c'était le seul problème. T'as une préférence pour la vidéo ? "

DFG abandonna la lutte et se resservit un verre de vodka avec un peu de jus de fruit. Il commençait à se sentir somnolent, signe qu'il avait presque atteint sa limite d'alcool. Le regard un peu embrumé et la tête lourde, il regarda l'écran sur lequel Nono était en train de parcourir un site pornographique.

" Bon, je suis trop bourré pour trier les vidéos alors on va se contenter des vidéos les mieux notées si ça te va. "

DFG continua de siroter sa boisson sans prendre la peine de répondre tandis que Nono lançait une vidéo d'une jeune femme en train de faire un strip-tease devant sa caméra. C'était visiblement une vidéo amateur, mais elle figurait parmi les premiers choix.

Nono s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé en prenant son verre à moitié plein au passage.

" Je sais pas si je vais arriver à être excité avec toi à côté, c'est gênant mec, dit DFG alors que la jeune femme de la vidéo révélait un buste ferme et avantageux.

— T'as jamais regardé de porno avec tes potes non plus ? s'étonna Nono.

— Mais Nono t'as eu quel genre d'adolescence ?

— Bon en général on était plus que deux mais bon... se justifia Nono.

— Ça rend pas le truc moins bizarre ! " rit DFG.

L'actrice improvisée était maintenant vêtue seulement d'une petite culotte qui ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination.

L'alcool aidant, et malgré sa gêne vis-à-vis de Nono, DFG sentit le sang lentement affluer dans son bas-ventre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Nono et constata qu'il avait l'air très concentré sur la vidéo.

L'actrice était à présent complètement nue et se caressait sensuellement la poitrine puis le ventre. DFG devait admettre qu'elle était douée en teasing, et son corps pulpeux était très excitant. Il vit un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Nono, il vit celui-ci en train de masser lentement son sexe à travers son pantalon.

" Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé. Je la trouve sexy.

— J'ai rien dit. " répondit DFG, amusé par la gêne de Nono.

L'actrice s'allongea sur le lit derrière elle et écarta les jambes, ses parties intimes bien en vue de la caméra. Elle recommença à se caresser le ventre, puis descendit les mains à une allure très frustrante.

DFG avait oublié la présence de Nono à côté de lui. Son coeur se mettait à battre un peu plus vite et son sexe durcissait de plus en plus, restreint dans l'espace confiné de son boxer.

Nono le sortit de sa transe lorsque toujours assis, il se débattit avec son pantalon pour le faire descendre à ses chevilles et enfin l'enlever. DFG remarqua que le boxer gris de Nono était déformé par une bosse révélatrice qu'il continuait de masser pour maintenir son excitation.

" T'as peur de perdre ? demanda Nono d'un ton moqueur en voyant que DFG regardait son entrejambe.

— No joke je m'en fous complètement mec. " répondit honnêtement DFG. Il n'avait pas particulièrement de complexe sur la taille de son engin, et si Nono en avait un plus gros, tant mieux pour lui, se dit-il.

" Tu fais quoi encore habillé alors ? le provoqua Nono avec un léger rire.

— Hé doucement, j'y viens. Je t'ai dit que c'était gênant, me bouscule pas ! "

La jeune femme était en train de gémir de plaisir tandis qu'elle jouait délicatement avec son clitoris, son autre main papillonnant sur ses seins et ses tétons.

DFG pouvait maintenant sentir son pouls battre dans son cou, son sexe en érection laissant voir un renflement à travers ses jeans. Il soupira et enleva également son pantalon, exposant son boxer bleu foncé.

" Ok mec, ça sera plus simple de comparer si on est debout, vu qu'on a pas de règle. " dit Nono en se levant. DFG n'était pas sûr d'aimer les implications que ça avait, mais il se leva tant bien que mal, pris de vertige à cause du soudain changement de position.

Nono descendit son boxer à mi-cuisse et libéra son sexe. DFG vit que ses poils pubiens étaient nettement taillés, et ses testicules rasés étaient lovés plutôt proches de son organe.

Il imita Nono et descendit à son tour son boxer, faisant jaillir comiquement son engin légèrement incurvé vers le haut.

" La vache, mais tu cachais ça où ? demanda Nono, quelque peu impressionné.

— Elle a rien d'extraordinaire. " dit DFG en haussant les épaules.

Le sexe de DFG était dans la moyenne, peut-être un petit peu plus grand; il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le mesurer. Il était plus poilu car il ne taillait ses poils que quand ils commençaient à devenir hors de contrôle, et, au contraire de Nono, ses testicules pendaient relativement bas.

" Bon, tu comptes faire comm- " DFG fut coupé en plein dans sa question par Nono qui prit sans hésitation son sexe dans une main, son propre membre dans l'autre main. Ce dernier se positionna face à DFG et commença à évaluer leurs différences.

" Woh woh mai- " La réaction à retardement de DFG était due à l'alcool et à la surprise de se faire agripper le manche par Nono.

" Il faut bien qu'on compare, c'est plus simple si on positionne nos queues côte à côte. " expliqua Nono. Il examina chaque membre, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils tandis qu'il se concentrait en dépit de l'alcool dans son système nerveux.

" La tienne est plus grande, finit-il par dire un peu déçu. Je pensais que c'était à peu près pareil mais t'as les poils plus longs, ils cachent au moins un centimètre de bite. Par contre, la mienne est plus épaisse ! "

DFG devait bien avouer que son pénis était plutôt fin, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Nono continua son inspection en manoeuvrant leurs pénis pour les voir sous différents angles.

" Putain mec t'as des couilles énormes what the fuck ! s'exclama Nono en voyant les testicules pendantes de DFG. Tu t'es pas branlé depuis combien de temps ?

— Euh quelques jours, répondit DFG un peu gêné. Mais c'est leur taille habituelle hein, elles sont tout le temps comme ça. Enfin plus ou mo- _ahh_. " DFG laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire et ses genoux faillirent lâcher lorsque Nono frotta par mégarde son frein sous le gland. Il rougit légèrement en voyant le rictus moqueur de Nono suite à sa réaction, et celui-ci poussa le vice jusqu'à réitérer son acte, volontairement cette fois, pour taquiner son pote.

L'organe de DFG cracha un fin jet de liquide séminal et il dut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Nono pour ne pas tomber.

" 'tain t'es con mec. " dit DFG, embarrassé de s'être montré si vulnérable.

Les gémissements de l'actrice se faisaient toujours entendre en fond, tandis qu'elle faisait des va-et-vient avec un index dans son vagin.

La tête de DFG commençait à vraiment lui tourner, et il se rassit sur le canapé en oubliant de se rhabiller.

" C'était pour rire Deufeugeu, n'te vexe pas, dit Nono en essuyant vite fait sur sa cuisse le fluide qui l'avait éclaboussé. C'est marrant que tu sois si sensible à cet endroit.

— J'avais jamais vraiment fait gaffe. " avoua DFG, un peu crispé.

Nono se rassit à côté de DFG et entreprit de se masturber au rythme des mouvements de l'actrice dans la vidéo.

" Pas question de me coucher avec la gaule, c'est un coup à avoir des couilles bleues. " dit Nono pour répondre au regard inquisiteur de DFG.

DFG pensa qu'il n'avait pas tort; ça lui était arrivé une fois lorsque sa copine de l'époque l'avait laissé en train de bander parce qu'elle s'était vexée pour il ne savait plus quelle raison, et c'était loin d'être agréable. Il prit son sexe en main et commença également à se masturber lentement, accompagné par les gémissements dans la vidéo.

Après quelques minutes, il était trop difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, sa fatigue de la semaine, l'alcool et les émotions de la soirée prenant le dessus. Il préféra fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur les sensations procurées par sa verge et le son de la vidéo, mais même comme cela il lui fallait un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber de sommeil.

Il sentit alors une main chasser celle qu'il utilisait pour se toucher, et commencer à le masturber sur toute la longueur de son membre.

Nono devança DFG avant qu'il ne pose la question en expliquant:

" Quand je faisais des concours de taille avec mes potes, le perdant devait branler le gagnant. T'as de la chance mec, j'avais pas ma taille maximale parce que je suis trop bourré pour arriver à bander à fond, mais normalement je te dépasse large. "

DFG eut un petit rire devant l'air penaud de Nono, et se laissa faire. Il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour continuer lui-même, et avoir bu autant le désinhibait de toute gêne vis-à-vis de la situation. Il remarqua que Nono avait un peu débandé, mais il ne l'avait pas vu jouir.

" Tu… voulais pas te finir ? demanda DFG

— Je peux pas faire les deux en même temps. " répondit Nono en s'esclaffant.

Il continua de masturber DFG, sa main remontant le prépuce jusqu'au bout, puis redescendit en caressant doucement le gland et le frein, soutirant un nouveau gémissement étouffé de son ami. Celui-ci finit le contenu de son verre d'un trait et se cala au fond du canapé en regardant distraitement la suite de la vidéo.

L'actrice avait pris un petit vibromasseur et l'utilisait sensuellement autour de son clitoris.

Nono utilisa sa main libre pour masser les lourds testicules de DFG, qui eut un frisson de plaisir. Il attaqua ensuite son gland gorgé de sang, devenu pourpre à cause de l'excitation; il y avait tellement de terminaisons nerveuses à cet endroit que le simple fait de le frôler envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans sa verge.

Il ferma les yeux et somnola en pensant à son ex-copine et à leurs ébats sexuels. Nono avait maintenant fini de masser le scrotum de DFG, et avait glissé un doigt enduit de salive entre ses fesses pour caresser le pourtour de son antre. Là aussi, la concentration de nerfs était presque trop intense pour DFG; il était submergé par les sensations et du liquide séminal était émis par intermittence par jets fins et brefs. La tête lui tournait, il perdait la conscience de son environnement par courts instants, et Nono continuait de le stimuler sur plusieurs fronts. DFG sentit alors le souffle chaud de Nono sur son gland, puis une pression de sa langue sur le dessous de son pénis. Un frisson fit trembler son corps entier et il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Nono faire un bruit dégoûté.

" Mec tu fuis c'est un truc de dingue, dit Nono en s'essuyant la langue sur le dos de sa main. Faut que tu te trouves une meuf ou que tu te branles plus souvent ! "

DFG eut un rire nasal semblable à un bref ronflement.

" Je t'ai pas demandé de mettre la langue hein. " s'excusa DFG.

Nono ronchonna et se remit à la tâche, une main sur la verge, et les doigts de l'autre main faisant des allers-retours entre son anus et son scrotum.

Après quelques minutes de lente stimulation, Nono estima que les muscles de DFG étaient assez relaxés et il inséra doucement un doigt mouillé dans l'antre de son ami.

Celui-ci, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations ne remarqua même pas l'intrusion, Nono l'ayant préparé assez longuement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de douleur.

Nono enfonça son doigt petit à petit en continuant sa stimulation sur le gland de DFG, et commença à masser l'intérieur en cherchant la prostate. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée lorsque DFG expira bruyamment en lâchant un cri bref, le souffle coupé.

Nono recommença à donner des coups de langue sur le gland et le frein, tout en bougeant uniquement le bout de son doigt pour caresser la prostate de DFG. Chaque mouvement de Nono produisait un courant électrique qui parcourait tout le corps de DFG. Ce dernier avait maintenant perdu toute notion d'identité, il n'était plus qu'un amas de nerfs et ne ressentait que du plaisir. Il ne pensait même plus à son ex, il ne voyait plus que du blanc lumineux.

Sa respiration devint saccadée, et son sphincter se resserra par réflexe autour du doigt de Nono quand l'orgasme commença à monter. DFG en oubliait de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri sourd qui ne sortait pas, et il jouit enfin. Le premier jet de sperme vint frapper la joue d'un Nono qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui retira rapidement son visage du voisinage du pénis de DFG. Les trois longs jets de sperme qui suivirent volèrent paresseusement et vinrent atterrir sur le T-shirt de DFG. Nono continua de masturber DFG de plus en plus lentement, en déplaçant sa main seulement sur la verge pour faire sortir les dernières gouttes de sperme, son autre main ayant toujours un doigt logé dans l'anus de DFG. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près certain que l'orgasme était fini, il reposa doucement le sexe de DFG contre son ventre et sortit son doigt avec précaution afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

" Woh, tes couilles sont pas là que pour décorer on dirait ! " dit Nono sur le ton de la plaisanterie, faisant référence au volume impressionnant de sperme.

DFG entendit à peine les moqueries de Nono, car l'orgasme avait fini de puiser dans ses ressources physiques et émotionnelles, et le sommeil eut raison de lui.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DFG se réveilla le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était dans son lit, vêtu seulement de son boxer de la veille. Il se sentait serein, bien que drainé de toute énergie. Il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré de la beuverie, sa tête était encore lourde et ses réactions lentes.

Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent petit à petit à l'esprit, augmentant son embarras en proportion; le "concours", la branlette, le gage auto-infligé de Nono… il était quasiment sûr que Nono lui avait mis un doigt pour lui stimuler la prostate. Putain, il avait jamais fait ça avant, ni tout seul, ni avec ses copines, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi intense. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et poussa un grognement d'animal blessé. Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire face à Nono après cette nuit ?

La pensée dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, c'est qu'il était redevable de ouf envers Nono, et ce n'était pas un truc qu'on pouvait repayer en offrant une bière ou un canapé sur lequel dormir pendant un week-end. Il réfléchit à la meilleure solution à adopter, et un plan commença à se former dans son esprit. Ça ne l'enchantait pas trop, mais c'était la seule façon d'être quitte avec Nono. Son regard tomba sur le coin de son lit, sur lequel étaient maladroitement posés son jean, ainsi que son T-shirt taché de sperme. Il soupira intérieurement; les taches étaient étonnamment très larges et bien incrustées; il lui faudrait peut-être plusieurs lavages pour les faire partir.

DFG se leva en direction du salon et vit la forme endormie de Nono sur le canapé.

" Nono ? " DFG secoua gentiment son ami par l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Un grognement endormi lui répondit. La forme commença à se dépêtrer du drap et à s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé, pour laisser apparaître un Nono décoiffé et l'air endormi, torse nu et en boxer.

" Par rapport à hier… enfin déjà merci de m'avoir mis dans mon lit, éluda DFG.

— Fallait bien que je fasse de la place dans le canapé, j'allais pas dormir dans ton lit à ta place, rit Nono d'une voix pâteuse. Puis t'es plus léger que je pensais. "

DFG s'assit à côté de Nono, embarrassé par ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Et merci aussi pour… enfin tu sais.

— J'étais étonné que ça te plaise autant, s'esclaffa Nono de bon coeur.

— J'ai quand même grave honte de m'être exposé comme ça, du coup t'as masse dossiers sur moi maintenant.

— Tu dis n'imp' DFG, rit de nouveau Nono.

— Ouais euh DFG il jouit quand on lui met un doigt dans le cul ! dit DFG d'un ton censé imiter la voix de Nono.

— Boh allez là arrête un peu, c'est pas comme si j'allais le crier partout. Puis de toute façon c'est trop tard, dit-il moqueusement pour embêter DFG, tu proposes quoi ?

— Je te rends la pareille, comme ça pas de chantage. En plus moralement ça me ferait chier d'avoir été le seul à... "finir".

— C'était le jeu, j'ai perdu, rassura Nono d'un ton un peu résigné. Mais c'est vrai que j'étais trop crevé après cette soirée pour mon… _plaisir solitaire_." Nono avait essayé de prendre un accent italien sur les deux derniers mots pour paraître plus sexy, mais le résultat était médiocre, ce qui soutira un petit rire à DFG.

" Ouais, je vois que ça te dérangerait pas en tout cas ! " nota DFG en pointant du doigt l'érection matinale de Nono qui tendait son boxer depuis le début de la conversation.

Nono fit une grimace comique en guise de réponse mais ne dit rien.

DFG s'assit à côté de lui et posa timidement une main sur la bosse du boxer de Nono.

" _Oh oui Deufeugeu_ , cria Nono d'un ton volontairement exagéré.

— Putain je te déteste." sursauta DFG, mort de rire et gêné à la fois. Il donna un coup du plat de la main sur le paquet de Nono, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour le faire tressaillir.

Après un court instant de réflexion, il se leva pour se mettre à genoux sur le sol devant Nono. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Malgré son apparente assurance face à Nono, il avait beaucoup d'appréhension à l'idée de continuer, mais il avait également une crainte irraisonnée de passer pour un lâche ou pour un trouillard devant Nono, qui n'avait eu aucun complexe à le faire jouir la veille. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever le boxer de Nono sous le regard pétillant de celui-ci.

" Bon mec tu comptes m'aider ou comment ça se passe là ? grommela DFG.

— J'sais pas, c'est marrant de te voir galérer ! " Nono leva enfin ses fesses en se cambrant pour permettre à DFG de retirer son boxer. Son membre toujours gorgé de sang fit un arc de cercle à 180° et rebondit avec un "flop" ridicule sur son ventre, déclenchant un fou rire chez DFG.

Après avoir repris sa contenance, il prit en main la verge de Nono et approcha sa tête, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite et les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre; seulement quelques filles parmi celles qu'il avait conquises avaient pratiqué la fellation sur lui, et encore moins parmi elles avaient effectué une performance correcte.

Il décida d'abord de masturber Nono sur toute la longueur de son engin, comme il l'avait lui-même subi la veille. Il donna ensuite un coup de langue curieux sur le gland, et fut surpris de constater que ça avait un goût frais de gel douche. Manifestement, Nono avait pris une douche avant de dormir, ce que DFG pouvait comprendre au vu des évènement salissants de la nuit.

Il plaça maladroitement ses lèvres autour du gland et commença à le lécher avec vigueur.

" Woh, doucement ! s'esclaffa Nono en se crispant face à la soudaine agression. Je sais que t'es un joueur de Tahm Kench mais t'es pas obligé de faire du roleplay ! "

Nono arbora un sourire niais, visiblement très satisfait de sa vanne.

"Mais mec no joke je vais te tuer." DFG sourit à son tour et essuya la salive qui dépassait de sa bouche. "Puis par contre toi tu joues Jhin alors que t'as pas une si grosse "portée", ajouta-t-il en donnant un petit coup de doigt sur le membre de Nono.

— Gnagnagna. " se moqua Nono, un peu piqué au vif sur sa virilité. "P'tain, t'es au taquet ce matin DFG ! "

DFG reprit l'érection de Nono dans sa bouche, faisant jouer sa langue plus lentement, cette fois-ci. Il avait encore beaucoup de marge avant que le gland de Nono ne touche sa luette, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller plus loin.

Nono ferma les yeux et passa une main dans la touffe de cheveux de DFG en expirant de contentement tandis que celui-ci continuait de le stimuler avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

DFG sentit son ami commencer à bouger lentement ses hanches en rythme pour aller à la rencontre de sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais se dit que si ça pouvait accélérer l'orgasme de Nono, il pouvait bien endurer ce petit désagrément. Après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de prolonger plus que nécessaire cet effort, et il commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire.

Nono avait maintenant la respiration saccadée, et DFG espérait qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Il tenta de masser le sac de Nono, se disant que lui-même aimait bien quand une fille le lui faisait. Le grognement de satisfaction de Nono lui fit comprendre que c'était une bonne idée, en dépit du fait que Nono eût tiré ses cheveux par réflexe.

Après une autre minute de stimulation, qui parut interminable à DFG, la respiration de Nono devint erratique, son scrotum se resserra encore davantage, et, poussant un râle bestial, il se vida dans la bouche de DFG. Celui-ci, surpris, essaya de se dégager, mais la main de Nono était verrouillée sur son crâne par ses muscles tendus à leur limite durant son orgasme.

Il protesta avec un "Mmm" écoeuré tandis que le flot de sperme amer emplissait sa bouche.

Lorsque Nono reprit enfin ses esprits, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

" Ah merde, 'scuse-moi DFG, dit-il plus amusé que désolé.

— P'tain t'abuses mec, répondit DFG après avoir recraché la semence de Nono sur le nombril de celui-ci. J'hésite presque à me resservir un verre de vodka pour me laver la bouche. " Il jeta un regard en coin sur la bouteille de vodka et les verres de la veille toujours sur la table.

" Ça va, exagère pas non plus ! dit Nono tandis qu'il épongeait le liquide blanc sur son ventre avec un mouchoir.

— C'est toi qui criais au meurtre hier pour un peu de liquide séminal hein.

— Ouais mais moi je mange beaucoup de fruits ! La meuf avec qui j'étais la semaine dernière m'a complimenté sur le bon goût que j'avais, je te signale. " dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

DFG leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

" Bon au moins on est quitte maintenant, et je veux plus entendre parler de tes "Jeux Olymbites" ou quoi que ce soit, dit-il avec un rire.

— Ça m'a l'air honnête. " répondit distraitement Nono en remettant son organe dans son boxer.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Nono se rallongea pour essayer de gagner quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil en plus, et DFG se servit un verre de jus de fruits pour cacher le goût de la fellation. Il le vida d'un trait avant de s'en resservir un autre, et finit par dire à haute voix:

" J'espère au moins que ça aura servi à améliorer notre synergie botlane. "


End file.
